To Disney World We Go!/Script
This Script is for The Episode, 'To Disney World We Go!' SCENE 1 (as always, it shows the Chuck E. Cheese’s building) Chuck E.: a sticky note for all, for you, for you, for you, for you, for you... Chuck E.: (realizes the last sticky note has a question mark on it, so he crosses it out so he can also vote) ok, everyone got there pens out? Jasper: sure do! Munch: of course! Pasqually: always ready! Helen: got it! Crusty: meowza! Chuck E.: ok, now we all have to vote for a place to go for our vacation! Chuck E., Helen, Jasper: (singing) Five minutes later! (Crusty: meowza!) Chuck E.: ok, did everyone vote? Jasper: yeah! Helen: sure did! Chuck E.: Ok, lets get the sticky notes in my lucky cap, and... (picks up a sticky note) YES! Disney World! Crusty: nice choice, Big C! I did wanted Hershy’s Park, But Disney World is so worth it! Jasper: I wanted to go to the pup-and-roll concert, but nice choice, Chuck! Helen: I wish we could go to the Cheesecake Factory, But Disney World is WAY better and longer! Pasqually: nice choice, Chuck E.! I did wanted to go to Disney LAND, but it’s the same thing! Everyone (just not Munch): yayyyyy! Munch: awwww, I wanted to go to the pizz factory! (Everyone looks at Munch in a weird way) Munch: What, Pizza’s better then those copied-people! Chuck E.: well, Mickey is not a copy of me. But, we are sure related! *sighs* Freddy’s the copy! Jasper: well, lets get packin'! All: YAY! SCENE 2 (They start to pack) Helen: Oooo, I’m DEFINITELY packing my video game pod! Munch: I’m packing my leftover pizza, hehe! Helen: just a question, how can you heat up the pizza if there’s no oven, microwave, or campfire? Munch: just use a torch! (Munch rubs the torch to the package so it can get fire and gets it near the pizza but he didn’t mean to catch it on fire) Munch & Helen: *gasps!* Helen: *blows on pizza to get the fire away* Now, to see what Chuck E. And Jasper are doing. Jasper: hmmmmm, should I pack my ukulele for a road trip performance? If we’re driving there? Chuck E.: sure, I gotta be careful driving at the same time! we have to drive to the airport, about 15 minutes away from here, and we go on the plane!... and afterwards, the train. Jasper: Ok! *plays ukulele* Chuck E.m *rolls eyes* haha! Now to see what Pasqually and Crusty are packing. Crusty: aw, man! I can’t pack my Xylophone since it’s too big! Pasqually: *brings a smaller Xylophone in* problem solved! Crusty: awesome! Pasqually: I’m gonna bring some pizza so we can have some! Already cooked ones, and problem solved! Crusty: mmmmm, Meowza! ... Chuck E.: ok, is everyone ready? Everyone: yeah!!! Chuck E.: ok, let’s go! (The “over the river and through the wood” background music comes on) (after when the background music is over, the song “Vacation” comes on *half way*) Chuck E.: this is going to be th best! Jasper: sure is, Chuck Helen: *yawns* I’m bored, can we do ANYTHING??? Munch: I-I’ not sure, eat pizza? Helen & Chuck E.: no, no! Uhhhhhg! Jasper: We gotta think of something else! Chuck E.:...*whispers* oh, I know! Lets scare Crusty awake! Helen: But, aren’t cats scared of noises? Jasper: yeah, but this is a good idea! haha! Pasqually: Well, I’m not in this, Crusty will hate me afterwards! Chuck E.: on the count of three, one, two... Three... Everyone *just not Pasqually* MEOWWWWWWW! MEOWWWWWW! Crusty: *screams* MEOWWWW! Oh no, is that Rosie? Oh no, I gotta save her! All of them look at Crusty weirdly All (not Crusty): hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Crusty: wa, what’s so funny? Chuck E.: lol, that’s not your crush, it- crusty cuts him off Crusty: wait, what? Ohhhh, snap! Why did i say that? Chuck E.: OK, as I was saying- Crusty cuts him off again Crusty: I still don’t understand why- Chuck E. cuts him off Chuck E.: cr, cr, CRUSTY!!! Ok, sorry that I yelled to get your attention, but as I was saying, we scared you so you can wake up, it’s lunch. Crusty: oh, ok SCENE 3 It have been 15 hours, all of them are sleeping, then Chuck E. Wakes up Chuck E.: (eyes wide open) Oh... my...... (sees out The window and sees they just got to Disney World) OH MY LAYERED CHEESE! Guys, you gotta see this! All or them look tired and looked out the window All (just not Chuck E.): YAYYYYYYEEEEEE Chuck E.: I know I already did it but, YAYYYYYEEEE!!! They head out of the airplane, the members for got their stuff behind, so Chuck tries To carrie all the bags and suitcases. Chuck: *faints* (3 second black screen) Chuck: *wakes up* w-What happened? He sees the team running for the tickets getting checked in. Chuck: HEY! wait for- Chuck gets caught on the door from the airplane door by the wind shutting the door closed. Chuck: *yells in fear* HELPPP!!!!! The screen switches, and it shows when Chuck is getting the stuff on the table... and is shown with a rip-hole of the back of his shirt. Chuck: Ok, snacks, check. Tickets, check. Bandmates- he sees them already on rides and are screaming Chuck: Ok... CHECK. (Sees Jasper And Crusty running to a ”photo booth”) Chuck: ooooh, I think I should go in that photo booth with Jasper and Crusty Chuck runs to them (and his shirt randomly doesn’t have a hole anymore) They go in it Jasper & Crusty: Cheeeee- Chuck joins The three: Cheeeeeeeese! Crusty: hey, hey, why is the photo booth shaking Chuck sees the sign up at the screen Chuck: *gasps* oh no, it’s because THIS is NOT a PHOTO BOOTH!!! It’s a 3D world! The three: AHHHHHHH!!! They go in a 3D world Chuck: *gasps* oh no, look at us! (holds a mirror) Crusty: gimme that! *takes the mirror and sees himself in The mirror* ooooh, who’s that handsome cat in the mirror? Chuck: hey! Gimmie it back! Crusty: no, mine! They fight Jasper: uhhh, guys, it’s shaking again Chuck & Crusty: uh-oh. They go in the Other 3D world, but this time the creator’s *the creator of Chuck E.* design They go in that world Chuck: oh no, in real life! Great Scott! Crusty: haha, �� I wonder wha- �� Chuck: no time for that, it’s in a BAD way Crusty: Oh Jasper: guys, I found something that might change us back They see the paper Chuck: ohhh, the pizza recipe! Crusty: that might work! Jasper: I wish Pasqually or Helen was here, they know it best! Chuck: don’t worry, I do too! over 40 years ago, I changed the recipe for the pizza so Pasqually‘s restaurant would go back in business, remember I was an orphan, so I basically live here? Jasper: Ok, that’s good. You can help us Crusty: yeah, we better hurry! The two minutes is almost up, if we don’t change in time, we will stay like this forever! Jasper: yeah, so we have to make the pizza, but we don’t have to cook it, which is good because it takes like 10 minutes to cook. Chuck: ewww, so we have to eat it raw? Crusty: basically, we have to do it. 1 minute later Crusty: ok, it’s done! We have to eat it fast! Jasper: and the whole thing *gulps* They eat it Chuck: uhh, I feel sick they get back in the Machine, AND back to normal Chuck: we did it! Crusty: yesss! Jasper: now, instead lets do rides! Crusty: the roller coaster! Chuck: oh no, I’m kinda scared of roller coaster, they make me thro- you know what... they go on the roller coaster Chuck: I wish I was shorter than this so I wouldn’t go on this ride, I’m a tall rat The coaster starts they go up a hill, and Chuck E. is shaking they go done hill everyone is screaming in joy, whlie Chuck is screaming in fear Chuck: Ahhhhhhhhh! The ride stops Chuck: I’m gonna- (throws up *but it’s blocked by the coaster*) Ride controller: you’re cleaning that up Chuck had to clean it up, and he finishes Chuck: there we go *looks at watch* oh, but it’s almost time to go! Then chu finds a car, lonely and no where Chuck: is that... Herbie? He walks up to him Herbie: honk honk (help, help!) Chuck: it’s ok, Herbie! Wait, I got a idea! Since you have no owner, you can be our car! Our broke down (shows flash back) Chuck: aw, Munch! You bit our car AND the engine! (Flash back ends) Herbie: honk, honk honk! (Yes, thank you!) Chuck: no problem! They went on the plane, and Herbie did too they do a small performance Chuck: �� lets have a party, oooh! �� SCENE 3 (Home Sweet Home) they get home Helen: that was fun! Munch: totally Pasqually: yes! Crusty: meow! Jasper: yeah, awesome! Chuck: really fun! SCENE 4 (ending) Chuck: that was awesome, watchers! Like, subscribe, and hit the bell for more The Chuck E. Show! See you guys next time, Bye-bye!